Last Name
by PrinceOfChange
Summary: LevixEren. Hanji really wants to know what Levi's last name is, and the stakes rise when they wager on it. Some unkind language, but none too bad.


**A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first official SnK fanfic. Hope you like it. It you disapprove of gay romance, then I have two things to say to you. One, what the hell are you doing on this website. Two, don't hate. Love ya!**

 **~Princess**

Hanji and Levi were at it again. Morning, noon, and night, there was never a time when she didn't ask personal questions. There was never a time where he gave her a straight answer. This time was different, though. She was treading on thin ice.

"Come on, Ravioli! Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"But Levi!"

"But Hanji! No."

"Please! Just tell me what your last name is, jeez! It's not that hard!" The corporal stopped.

"Hanji, you are never going to find out my last name, not until the day I die." The scientist gave him a smirk.

"I bet I can find out by the end of the week."

"Oh really? Wanna really bet on that, shitty glasses?" Levi glared at her.

"Fine," she said, after due contemplation.

"The wager is on."

"Excellent. Ground rules: I have one week to find out what your last name is. If I fail, I will clean the entire base for a month. You choose what happens if you win."

"If I win, which I will, of course, I will announce my last name to everyone at dinner."

"Shake on it," Hanji said, holding out a hand. Levi shook it without hesitation.

"Before we set these rules in stone, you are not allowed to ask anyone what my name is. You must use your own head and skills. I will be checking in with the corps." With that, he dropped Hanji's hand and walked off. Hanji grinned evilly. _This is going to be a piece of cake_ , she thought.

Six days later, Hanji had not found out Levi's name. She had twenty seven hours left. Not wanting to have to abandon her experiments, she needed to find out his name. Standing in her room, she pondered any possible ways left to find out. After a few minutes, she had a plan.

Eren nervously knocked on Levi's door. A few seconds later, it opened.

"What is it?"

"Um, I need to talk to you about Hanji's experiments."

"Okay. Come in."

"Actually, Hanji knows not to burst into my room, so can we go talk there?" Levi sighed.

"Whatever makes you happier, Eren." Levi left the room, walking down the corridor until they turned to corner and disappeared. From the corner further from Levi's office, Hanji appeared, quickly entering the room. She glanced around, looking for some official document. On his desk was a sheet of paper with the list of supplies and a pen lying nearby. Hanji kept looking, but soon, she heard footsteps outside. Thinking quickly, she clambered inside the little cupboard in the office, squeezing herself in as far as she could. Levi entered the room, walking over to bis desk. Eren followed, standing behind Levi and wrapping his arms around the shorter. Hanji had to hold her breath to keep herself from squealing at the adorable. Eren kissed Levi on the cheek. Suddenly a knock was heard. Levi and Eren froze. Apparantly, no one knew about them.

"Who is it," Levi called, his voice a mask of his usual indifference.

"It's Armin. May I come in?" Both relaxed.

"Yes." The small, blonde boy enter tentatively, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Hi, Corporal. Hey, Eren. Mikasa wants to know how late you're going to be." Eren turned to Levi.

"Are we going to dinner soon?"

"Yes, I just need to finish some paperwork. Go on without me."

"Alright." One last kiss and Eren and Armin were gone, striding out the door. A few minutes later, Levi scribbled his signature and left the room as well, closing the door behind him. Hanji rolled out of the cupboard, stretching her legs. She got up and glanced at the desk, scanning the paper. At the bottom was a nigh-inteligible. However, she was nothing if not persistant. She stood leaning over the paper for almost an hour. She walked out of the office with the face of triumph. At dinner, she pulled Levi aside and whispered in his ear. She was smirking at him until he pulled away and shook his head. Nothing could parallel the crestfallen look on Hanji's face. She spent the next few hours puzzling over the last bit of scribble on that paper. At one in the morning, her eyes shot open and she smiled, giggling madly. This bet was in the bag.

Hanji ran into the dining hall, a wild, excited glint in her eye. Levi looked up, expectant.

"Well? This is your last chance. What is my last name?" Hanji whispered the word into Levi's ear. His eyes widened the slightest, then shrank again.

"Congratualtions. You've found out." He returned to his cup, but Hanji cleared her throat.

"Yes, shitty glasses," he said, hardly glancing up at her.

"Levi. What were the rules of our bet?"

"Oh, fine." He stood up, silencing the room.

"I have an announcement to make. Hanji and I had a bet going. She has won that bet. By our agreement, I now must announce my last name to the entire party in the hall. That means you. So shut up. Eren, if you please?" Levi held a hand out to Eren, who stood up, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Mikasa looked wary, and Armin was grinning from ear to ear.

"Before I tell you, there is some backstory, as I know Hanji will want to hear all of it. Now, before Eren defeated the female titan, Annie, and nearly died, we made a promise. And we made good on that promise. Eren and I have been in love for a while now, and we are married. Ladies and gentlemen, because of a rash, yet unregrettable decision, my full name is Levi Jäeger." He held up his left hand, which everyone now saw was adorned by a simple silver band. Eren held up his left, showing a similar ring. Armin started clapping, soon followed by Connie, then Sasha, then the rest of the hall. Everyone was smiling and clapping, except for Mikasa, who was glowering at the table like she was about to stab it. Eren intertwined his fingers with Levi's, both sitting down. Hanji sat with them, noticing how much happier Eren in particular seemed.

"How did you find out, Hanji?" Said crazy scientist turned to Armin.

"I was in the cupboard when you guys left for dinner yesterday." Eren smiled at Hanji.

"Thank you for giving us the best chance to tell. We've been waiting."

"It was my pleasure."

"I don't doubt it," Levi said, pulling Eren into a kiss.


End file.
